


MasuGaku: *nosebleed*

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Series: Yandere Simulator One Shots. [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, M/M, masugaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>~Cherry~</p></blockquote>





	MasuGaku: *nosebleed*

"Shin-senpai! Wait up!". Shin turned around and saw Budo, running to him.

"We have a same class next, wanna sit next to me?", Budo asked, as he cathed Shin.

"S-sure..!", Shin said, smiling, but looking a bit aniouxs.

"Senpai, what's wrong? You seem... Like, you're somewhere else, than here.."

"H-huh? Oh.. I'm just tired.", Shin lied. He really was nervous, because of Budo's presence. Shin has a huge crush on Budo, but no one knows.

"Okay, I understand. We need to run, if we want to make it early to the class.", Budo muttered. He grinned and grapped Shin's hand. "Try to keep up!", he laughed, and started running, while holding Shin's hand. Shin was blushing, and he looked like a tomato. Before they entered the classroom, Budo stopped Shin.

"Hey, Senpai, wait a sec.", he said.

"What?"

"Come tomorrow to the sakura tree behind the school, at 6PM. Now, let's go to class."

_~Lé time skip~_

Shin was walking to the sakura tree, at 5.56PM.

'Gosh, I'm sure, Budo's already there...', he tought, as he ran to the tree. Shin arrived to the tree at 6.01PM. Budo wasn't there.

_'I guess, I'll wait..'_

At 6.21PM, Budo finally arrived.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late. I forgot, I had martial arts practice today."

"It's okay. Why did you told me to come here?"

Budo blushed a bit. He took a white letter from his pocket, and gave it tho Shin. Shin glazed at Budo, then moved his glaze to the letter. It had a red sticker keeping it closed, and on top of it was written "TO SENPAI".

"Open it.", Budo commaned. Shin obeyed and opened the letter, carefully.

" _Dear Shin_.

 _I have something to tell you, and I literally see_ _from your face, that_ _you feel the same way._

_It is that..._

_I love you. I've always loved_. _I want to hold your hands and kiss you. I think, you might think, that this is a joke and I'm just being an asshole, no. I'm serious. I love you._

_Tell me, what you think._

_Love, Budo._ "

Shin read the letter twice. His eyes were tearing up, and he glazed at Budo.

".. So?"

"I love you, Budo!", Shin said, and hugged Budo. Budo was suprised, but then hugged Shin back.

"W-will you be my boyfriend?", Budo asked, shyly.

"Yes!", Shin said, and kissed Budo's cheek.

"We should leave, the school gates are closed already.", Budo muttered. He picked Shin up, like a princess, and carried him to the gates.

"Damn. They're locked already... I climb over the gate, then do exactly what I did. Okay?", Budo said, as he put Shin down.

"O-okay..."

Budo climbed over the gate easily. Shin... He couldn't do that.

"Budo, I can't climb!"

"Well.. fuck. I'll help you.", Budo said. He climbed back to the other side, and helped Shin. They walked home, holding hands, and kissing, like every two seconds.

The next monday, every girl in school, were gossiping about something, and showing others pictures.

"Omg, there they are! Budo and Shin! Kiss!", Kokona shouted, when she saw Budo and Shin, walking at the fountain. Shin blushed, and looked like a tomato. Budo had a poker face, but kissed Shin, long. The girls giggeled, and took pictures. Shin sighed, but played with Budo's tounge in the kiss.

"Awww!!!"

They ended the kiss, and continued the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Cherry~


End file.
